Radrel Ramohan
Description Age: 18 Country: Taraboner Height: 5'9" Hair: Dark Brown hair Eyes: Dark brown eyes Appearance: Slight build, but grew up on a farm, so is strong enough for physical labour. Clothes: Dirty, travel stained brown blouse-style shirt, with torn, black, baggy breeches, tucked into well-made but well-worn leather boots. A thin scrap of veil barely hides a thick black moustache. History Radrel grew up in a large family, the oldest of three brothers and two sisters, and his father was an olive farmer. Brought up into the family trade, he was proficient in working on the land, producing the fine quality of olive oil that Tarabon was known for. While outwardly content with his lot in life, and seemingly planning on taking over his father's farm one day, Radrel would idly dream of going to Tanchico to join the Illuminators. While he knew this for a fools fancy, he nevertheless spent many nights awake in bed imagining his life as an Illuminator. Radrel was 16 when rumours drifted down from the far north about a False Dragon and men who could channel, but his mind was occupied with other things at the time. It had started one afternoon when his fathers best dhurran stallion was being readied to take the latest wagonload of oil to Tanchico. Radrel's younger brother Tervael was playing with a hoop near the horse when for some reason the animal panicked and went wild. Before anyone could move, Tervael was under the horse's hooves and screaming in pain. While his father and brothers dragged the dhurran away, Radrel rushed to his brother's aid, only to find the boy unconscious, with blood running down his face from a wound on his forehead. Numb with shock, Radrel unthinkingly reached out to cover the wound, when suddenly his head and his hands grew warm. Heat and cold surged through his body and the world spun on a gyrating axis. Radrel passed out. He woke moments later, crouching over his brother, and looked down to find Tervael unharmed, with the only sign of any injury being the blood on his face and in his hair. Shocked, Radrel looked around, and saw that his father and brothers were still struggling with the horse, but standing not 10 paces away was Near, the wagon driver, a friend of his fathers for over twenty years. The man was staring at Radrel and Tervael with a shocked expression on his face, but then turned and ran to help with the horse. When Radrel's head cleared, he brushed the whole incident away as a dream, and, like the rest of his family, was thankful that Tervael had escaped unharmed. That was a year and a half ago. When Near had come back to the farm with a mob of villagers, claiming that Radrel was a Darkfriend and that he had seen him call the Dark One down to bring his brother back to life, Radrel was hustled out the back by his mother, with nothing but a sack of food and the clothes on his shoulders. Now news of the Dragon Reborn's amnesty had arrived in Tanchico, to find Radrel asleep in a filthy blanket outside the walls of the Illuminators compound, shivering and feverish, with a sickness he could not understand. When he heard the commotion and found out what the news was, it suddenly became clear to him, what had happened that day in the farm. While a year ago he may have been horrified at the thought that he could channel the One Power, he had seen some of the worst that life could offer, and this hardly fazed. What did excite him was the possibility that he could learn to do it again. He could learn to channel, and use that knowledge to save lives; a noble calling indeed, and far more that he had ever dreamed of, and besides, anything was better than this wretched existence, always looking over his shoulder. With this exhilarating possibility in mind, Radrel set off on foot for Tear, and 5 months later, with his bootsoles worn all the way through, found himself standing outside the Stone, waiting to be let in. Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies